A New Year's Together
by KaiFukugawa
Summary: "I know I don't belong. No matter how many times I prove myself, I'll never be accepted. Not really. But should I forget about not belonging and enjoy myself? I know I can't please everyone but... why do I want to so badly? Why do my thougths seem so out of order? Maybe I need to stop thinking..." Kai


**Happy birthday Kisuke and Yoruichi!**

**So yesterday was 12/31 and that's Kisuke Urahara's birthday and today is Yoruichi's. And I decided to write them a sort of kind of birthday :3 Sorry for the lateness of this. I had intended to publish it yesterday but couldn't because of homework.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other things mentioned in the story. I only own the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: this is a CharacterxOC story. I've been thinking about publishing it for a long time but since it's almost done and I'm too lazy it would just be too much work. So basically here's the story so far:**

**Near the beginning of the story (before Chad got his parakeet) Ichigo and Rukia found a girl named Kai (think Blue from Wolf's Rain except with softer features) and it turns out that she's an okamisan(one with the ability to turn into a wolf because they are half human half wolf) yet also a half-shinigami like Ichigo. No one trusts her at first , but eventually they learn to love her like a little sister (even though she's 15 like everyone else XD). She immediately develops a seemingly one-sided affection for Ichigo, at first timidly calling him 'mister' but after his protests, Ichigo. She stays with the Kurosaki's for a while by pretending to be their dog (the only people at the house who know her true identity are Ichigo and Rukia). Everyone realizes something strange about her, which is proved by the dark blue dragon tattoo on her right shoulder. Eventually she leaves because she learns that her family, who were killed by Aizen, were residing in the Soul Society as nobles who still have their memories. When she unexpectedly comes back, she and Ichigo seem to have more than a friendship. Eventually they do get together and...well there may be a dash (or more) of citrus in there. She stays at the Kurosaki house as what Isshin considers his "fourth" daughter. Anyway, Rangiku and all the other Soul Reapers along with Chad, Uryu, etc. are at Urahara Shoten for a pre-New Years Eve party. **

**Anyway sorry for that very boring and confusing description! I felt the need to put it in for you all to understand :3. this is my first story. hope you enjoy! ;P Oh by the way it's pronounced K-I (like the beginning of kid and attach an 'i')**

****:. When walking home after leaving the party early (long story short: Matsumoto suggested seven minutes in heaven)

Rain fell gently on the empty street. I shivered as a droplet rolled down my back.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, one eyebrow raised as I danced from foot to foot.

"Rain," I muttered darkly and distastefully.

"You don't like rain?" he asked knowingly. I sighed. "No...Actually I love rain. I just hate it when it interrupts my thinking..."

"And what were you thinking about?" he asked seductively, his warm breath tickling my face.

I gulped. My stomach fluttered and seemed to do flips. A small squeaking sound escaped my lips as he bent down to look at me. Damn. Why did he always do this to me? As if our height difference wasn't enough to make me feel like I was especially small (I only came up to the bottom of his ribs! The nerve of the guy!), but him looking at me with those dark, almost reddish, brown eyes...and he didn't even _know_ he did it, but it made me feel like I was melting into the ground!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, being careful not to look him in the eyes. I leaned against the wall for support.

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

My ice blue eyes met his brown ones, and I suddenly felt shy. I blushed bright red as he brushed a piece of black hair out of my face. Realization dawned on him, and he stood up straight, embarrassed. We both stood there blushing like fools. I mean, this guy had seen me naked before and little things like _this_ could make him blush? But then again, I wasn't much better...after all, only a few days ago I had been at his mercy... and seen him at his most vulnerable. Suddenly, I couldn't meet his eyes. And when I did, my cheeks became uncomfortably hot. I gulped and felt like everything in my body was on fire.

"Kai," he whispered softly.

I looked up distractedly. I didn't even have time to blush before I was pinned against the wall. He kissed me lightly, as is he was afraid I would run away. I laced my fingers in his hair and he took that as a hint to kiss me deeper. Rougher. The rain had increased to a downpour. His tongue gently traced my bottom lip, and the urge to tease him was almost irresistible. I kind of regretted promising that I wouldn't tease him when it came to these things. And then I started thinking about _other_ things. Like the feel of his bare skin on mine, my fingers trailing down his chest. And his mouth on my stomach. Him whispering my name to me in the darkness of the night. I became hyperaware of how close we were. Ichigo noticed how I stiffened and pulled away. I took a shaky breath.

He looked away guiltily. "Sorry," he apologized. "Was I being too rough?"

My blush only deepened. I couldn't form an answer. "Ichigo," I whispered. He leaned in and kissed me so roughly that I gasped in protest at first, but slowly submitted as I closed my eyes. The rain streamed down my face and sent chills down my spine. Ichigo ran his tongue along my bottom lip and this time I opened my mouth willingly. His tongue touched mine gently. It sent electricity down my spine. His arms made their way around my back and made their way higher until they cupped my chin.

His tongue gently rubbed mine and I moaned. My body went slack. I saw concern flash across his face. He stopped just long enough for me to overpower him. He was about to protest when I began timidly touching his tongue with mine. He stiffened, which I took as a signal to keep going. I got braver and tasted him deeper. He gasped and I hit the same spot again to see his reaction. A low, guttural moan escaped him, and I decided to let him have control again. He broke away for air and began kissing me again, gently swiping his tongue on my lips. He kept at it and smirked at the pained, angry look on my face. I growled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Damn you," I growled. Just because promised not to tease him didn't mean he made that same promise to me.

Ichigo didn't hear me or didn't care. He leaned towards me and put his lips on my throat. I stiffened. He slowly kissed down to my collarbone and came back up. He nibbled near my ear and I shivered. Anything that involved him touching my neck was my weakness. I didn't know if it was just Ichigo or what… it's kind of embarrassing but he was the first guy I'd even had a speck of attraction towards. All this was going through my head as he bit and sucked on my neck. My breathing was heavy and shallow. I gaspedas his lips grazed the side of my neck. He paused for a moment and then made his way back to that spot.

"Ichigo…" I moaned.

He bit down lightly and I almost passed out. I slumped against the wall, eyes half open in pleasure.

"Well, look at who we found here!" an overly perky voice cried. Ichigo pulled away immediately and we both turned scarlet.

"Wow! You two were really going at it!" Rangiku commented. To say she was drunk was an understatement. She was blitzed. To the gills. She grabbed Shuhei and a surprisingly sober Shunsui. Or Captain Kyoraku if you preferred. Which I didn't.

One of my best friends, Borris Kusaji, grinned. One thing you should know about Borris is that… he was a cat. Literally. But he wasn't like me; he was a half-demon. He looked like a normal human with choppy bobbed hair with no bangs that _always_ seemed to get in his face. He had delicate, yet sharp features and sharp, focused eyes. His mouth was playful but serious. He wore punked out clothes, with lots of chains and spikes. Just your average rebellious teenager… with some exceptions. The biggest thing was that he had two large cat ears and a cat tail when he wasn't in a gigai; plus he could turn into a cat, gigai or not (like me). The second thing was his hair: It was magenta with purple ends. His eyes were pale yellow with thin cat-like pupils. He had the demeanor of a cat, too: playful, sneaky, and sly, with something under the surface that you don't feel you can trust. But I trusted him completely. After my parents were murdered, he basically raised me. But a few months ago, he was killed for a misunderstanding. Now he's Captain Kyoraku's fourth seat.

"Looks like my little Kai grew a pair!" he says warmly. I glared at him halfheartedly.

I felt out of place since everyone was still dressed up… Except for Ichigo and I. But you could consider Ichigo more dressed up in a way. Well, considering that I was wearing a sleeveless black top that wrapped tight around my figure and showed my belly button, skintight low-cut jeans, high tops, and black fingerless gloves… I liked black and the fact that no one else really did made me feel even more out of place.

"So what are you two doing out in the pouring rain?" a very drunk Izuru asked mischievously.

"We _were_ walking home until you made us stop." I muttered. I had a sharp tongue and standing in the rain and catching a cold wasn't making it any better.

"Well we'll leave you two to it!" someone shouted as Ichigo and I walked away.

:.:.

Isshin and the twins were coming back tomorrow to enjoy the rest of winter break with us. Rukia was staying at Orihime's. Which meant that Ichigo and I were alone. Once we were dried off, I stood up.

"This is our last night alone together, so let's do something fun!" I suggested. Ichigo looked at me with his head half cocked.

_Just like a wolf_, I thought and chuckled to myself. I walked to the pantry and took out a bottle of sake. I poured us each a cup and went back to the living room.

He grinned as I handed him the cup, and we sat on the couch.

"A toast," I said as I raised my cup towards him. "To being alone together!"

"I think that's an oxymoron, but… to being alone together!" Ichigo says while brushing a strand of orange hair back.

Our cups clink and I sip at the sake. It was good. I set the cup down on the table when I was done. I felt my body's shape shift and strode over to Ichigo. He stroked my black fur and I found myself studying his face. Brown eyes met blue ones. I loved it how he never found it weird how I constantly shifted from wolf to girl as if my body couldn't make up its mind as to which form it wanted to take.

I changed shape again so that he could see my goofy grin. He moved towards me slowly, as if not to scare me off. He kissed me gently and pulled away with something in his eyes that I'd never seen before. It scared me a bit.

"I remember when you found me. I remember how wild you were, so unused to this world. Like you were feral," he whispered gently. I hated when he brought that up. It was the one reminder that no matter how hard I tried, I would never belong. That I'd always be an outsider no matter how many times I proved myself.

I shook my head. "I'm still more wild than you know," I warned, my voice suddenly becoming cold and slowly growing into a shout. "I growl when I'm happy. I stiffen at quick movements. This world is still so foreign. I can't lose you because of how wild and unruly I am! My instincts won't allow me! I'm scared of being loved because I'll just end up hurting you! But I can't help it because I love you!" I had spilled out everything that had been on my mind that evening without even noticing it. My cheeks reddened when I realized that it was also the first time I had said I loved him. Ichigo looked at me softly. His fingers brushed my cheek, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He left small kisses on my neck, and I mewled in protest. My eyelids started feeling heavy.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's throw Kisuke and Yoruichi a birthday party tomorrow. I've already talked it over with Mayuri and we have some presents that everyone donated towards. Can you get everyone together?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

I murmured something like 'good' and started to drift off.

"Oh. And Ichigo, you got it backwards. _You _found _me._"

:.:.:.

I woke up being smothered by Ichigo's arm. I grunted as I shoved his sleeping form off of me when I saw the clock. It read 8:30 a.m.

"Shit!" I cried. Isshin, the twins, and, in a way, Rukia would be coming back at ten!

Ichigo woke with a start.

"Wha…?"

"God damn it! Wake up! We woke up late! Your dad's gonna be here in an hour and a half!"

He was wide awake now. "We have to get dressed-"

"No time! Help me make breakfast!"

We were done with five minutes to spare.

"Hey… I want to do something one more time before anyone else is around," Ichigo murmured. I was way ahead of him. I stood on tiptoe and kissed him. He pulled me closer just as there was a sound near the driveway. I pulled away.

"They're here!"

"Get some shoes on!" Ichigo replies.

I did as I was told and struggled to lace up my shoes. I stumbled outside in a hurry and almost faceplanted. Ichigo stopped and asked me if I was okay. I nodded. We walked towards the four- counting Rukia- figures walking towards us.

"Ichigo! Kai!" Yuzu cried happily.

Even Karin smiled.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin shouted seconds before being beat to the ground by Ichigo. Rukia laughed and commented on how some things never changed.

"Have you promoted me to the next level son?! Where are my grand kids? I hope you didn't use a con-"

"Shut the hell up, you sick old man! Can't we spend New Year's Eve in peace?!"

Isshin got up and complimented his son's skills while I led everyone inside.

:.:.:.:.

I rushed around the store. It was nearly three in the afternoon. Ichigo had left an hour ago to gather everyone. I cursed and flipped out my phone hoping Kisuke or Yoruichi wouldn't answer.

"Hello," a deep voice answered.

I breathed a sigh of relief and tightened my thick navy blue scarf.

"Tessai, it's Kai. I'm gonna need you to get Hat-n-Clogs and Yoruichi out of the house for a few hours."

A complaint was heard on the other line and I mentally slapped Tessai.

"I don't know how!" I snapped. "Just lead them around on a wild goose chase or something! Tell them that they're looking for supplies for Research and Development!"

Tessai muttered something that I assumed meant 'fine' and hung up.

:.:.:.:.:.

Tessai read the clock. It was 11:30 p.m. He coughed to get Kisuke's attention.

"Yes, Tessai?"

"Boss, I noticed that Ururu and Jinta seem to have run off and was wondering if you and Lady Yoruichi would help me look for them?"

Kisuke looked surprised and then grinned goofily.

"Heh. Why not I suppose? Yoruichi are you cominnnggg?" He sang the last part.

Yoruichi was at the door already, purple hair tied back.

"I swear, Kisuke. You should take off that hat. It's impaired your vision."

"Heh. I'll take that as a yes."

:.:.:.:.:.:. **(A/N: This part was inspired by the song "We are Young" by F.U.N.)**

Ichigo had insisted that I wear a jacket. Even though I could summon fire at will and engulf myself in flames, he was still worried. So there I was, in the middle of a forest wearing a thick dark grey jacket with my navy blue scarf and (as a bit of a slap in the face to Ichigo) dark grey shorts that went to mid-thigh. I was glad my skin was a warm light brown that blended with the trees. It would help with Kisuke and the Flash Master not seeing me. Lots could have gone wrong with my plan. Thankfully, everyone who needed a gigai had thought to bring one. I had been very careful to make sure no one dropped any hints.

There was a loud rustling sound, and Tessai jumped into the clearing.

"They're coming!"

We all got into our places and a few seconds later Kisuke and Yoruichi sprang into the clearing. He was shouting something like 'Where are those pesky kids?' when he saw all of us grinning like fools.

"SURPRISE!" we cried.

Both of them looked dumbfounded. Rangiku snapped a photo.

"W-what? How?" Yoruichi stammered.

Ichigo pointed to me. "It was all her." Everyone chattered in agreement. I shook my head but then smiled. "Happy birthday Kisuke and Yoruichi!"

They started to ask questions but were interrupted by Ikkaku shouting "Ten seconds!"

And we were all shouting:

Ten!

Nine!

Eight!

Seven!

Six!

Five!

Four!

Three!

Two!

One!

Happy New Year's!

And we were all screaming and blowing those annoying party horns and throwing streamers. Ichigo kissed me. Ikkaku and Kenpachi set off firecrackers. Everything felt perfect. Even Mayuri Kurotsuchi (whom I was good friends with) smiled and said "Interesting, very interesting!"

Kisuke and Yoruichi smiled and ran into each other's arms and kissed each other deeply. We all cheered (surprisingly SoiFon cheered the loudest).

"Come on! It's time for presents!" I cried. They both grinned, and as they passed, Kisuke flipped off his hat and gave me a hug.

"Thanks," he whispered and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled softly and lead him to the two big boxes.

"Okay Kisuke, this one's for you!" I said, pointing to the box on the left. He grinned like a little kid and ripped it open.

Inside was a huge teddy bear gigai armed with a machine gun that shot paintballs. The shop keeper stepped forward curiously. It took him less than two seconds to shout "New shop security!" and tackle it in a hug. We all laughed.

"Yes," Mayuri chided, "I should hope you like it. Not to say that we worked hard on it, but Kai, being the interesting specimen she is, seemed very hopeful that you'd like it. Everyone pitched in of course! Really, you should be glad that Research and Development took the time to make you two gifts!"

Chad, Uryu, and Orihime laughed nervously at that. Byakuya looked straight forward, probably wishing that he was anywhere but there.

"Well, are we gonna keep going or not?" Kenpachi muttered.

I motioned for Yoruichi to open hers. She looked surprised at first, but then had a childish delight in opening it. She poked the box in deep concentration and then, after a moment's thought, ripped it open. In it was a silver bracelet.

"Put it on," I suggested.

As she did that, her clothes disappeared in a poof. Every man in the clearing turned away so fast that they tripped. All the women were howling with laughter. Byakuya sighed in disgust.

"Still as innocent as ever, Ichigo." Yoruichi scolded coyly. Only Kisuke seemed unfazed. She took off the bracelet and got another surprise: her clothes reappeared. She laughed in joy.

Since it was New Year's, after that we danced. I saw Rukia pull Borris into the crowd and Orihime dancing with Uryu. Gradually everyone formed couples. I thought this was quite funny because Kenpachi ended up dancing with Retsu Unohana. I slow danced with Ichigo the whole time, and at the end of the night, he gave me a breathtaking kiss.

**A/N and that is the end of my first story! For those of you who are confused on the gift ideas the teddy gigai warrior was because Kisuke specialized in gigai technology and the clothes on/off bracelet was because Yoruichi loved teasing people and found putting on and taking off clothes annoying. I might decide to make this a series if I get enough likes but that's only if I have time for it. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
